


Issue #6969: Can’t run vim and emacs at the same time

by firstlovelatespring



Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring
Summary: (!) Closed |pikachunixopened this issue 10 days ago
Relationships: Emacs/Vim
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Issue #6969: Can’t run vim and emacs at the same time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrwwOuttakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/gifts).



**Can’t run vim and emacs at the same time** #6969  
(!) Closed | **pikachunix** opened this issue 10 days ago  


**pikachunix** commented 10 days ago

 **Describe the bug**  
When I am using vim and try to open emacs (or vice versa), both crash and my computer overheats.

 **To reproduce**

  1. Open a file in vim
  2. Open a file in emacs
  3. ???
  4. Crash



**Expected behavior**  
I can run vim and emacs (two unrelated, non CPU-intensive programs!) at the same time.

**Environment**  
Vim version: 8.2.2249  
Emacs version: 27.1  
OS: Debian version 8.2.10

**machoperatingsystem** commented 9 days ago  
Can you post your vimrc? That’s weird.

**pikachunix** commented 9 days ago  
I use the [example vimrc](https://vim.fandom.com/wiki/Example_vimrc). Nothing that would cause this, right?

Also, I managed to capture `top` output before the crash this time. I tried a few times and they always ended up on the same CPU. Even using `--taskset` to assign them to different CPUs, they apparently get migrated. Plus, this time my laptop started vibrating.

` top - 21:53:21 up 44 min, 5 users, load average: 8.37, 6.75, 6.08  
Tasks: 122 total, 11 running, 111 sleeping, 0 stopped, 0 zombie  
%Cpu0 : 0.0 us, 0.0 sy, 0.0 ni, 99.3 id, 0.0 wa, 0.0 hi, 0.7 si, 0.0 st  
%Cpu1 :100.0 us, 0.0 sy, 0.0 ni, 0.0 id, 0.0 wa, 0.0 hi, 0.0 si, 0.0 st  
%Cpu2 : 0.0 us, 0.0 sy, 0.0 ni,100.0 id, 0.0 wa, 0.0 hi, 0.0 si, 0.0 st  
%Cpu3 : 0.0 us, 0.0 sy, 0.0 ni,100.0 id, 0.0 wa, 0.0 hi, 0.0 si, 0.0 st  
MiB Mem : 3946.6 total, 2262.8 free, 129.8 used, 1554.0 buff/cache  
MiB Swap: 4094.0 total, 4094.0 free, 0.0 used. 3530.4 avail Mem  
PID USER PR NI VIRT RES SHR S %CPU %MEM TIME+ COMMAND  
1611 root 23 3 2144 250 0 R 50.0 0.0 0:04.84 vim  
1612 root 23 3 2144 703 0 R 50.0 0.0 0:05.62 emacs  
`

**magikaptget** commented 7 days ago  
Did you install emacs recently?

**pikachunix** commented 7 days ago  
Yes, last week. Is the 27.1 release not stable or something?

**magikaptget** commented 6 days ago  
This a known bug. `taskset`ing them apart will only make it worse; the best workaround is to just stick them on the same CPU and let them FUCK. (Don’t report me, it’s an acronym: FUCK Until Consensus evoKed.) Let vim and emacs get it out of their system so you can get back to using yours.

**pikachunix** commented 5 days ago  
I tried this and the fan in my computer started whirring so loud it sounded like an airplane taking off. Are you sure this is the best fix?

**pikachunix** commented 4 days ago  
Tried it again today because apparently I have nothing better to do. Watching the `top` output feels strangely voyeuristic. They’re FUCKing in there!

**pikachunix** commented 2 days ago  
Closing this issue because that… worked. Opening both vim and emacs at once still uses more CPU than it has any right to, but at least it doesn’t cause a crash. It does sometimes still make my computer vibrate, though. Guess those crazy kids worked it out.


End file.
